CDW/Rules and Expectations
Welcome to the CDW Rules/Expectations page! These rules are your guidelines on how to have a fun, safe experience here on the Chained Delusions Wiki! Please follow our rules and expectations with care. General Rules - Do not harrass, bully, abuse, or disrespect other wiki users. Treat others how you wish to be treated. - Keep your articles/profile/blog posts/comments appropriate. - Do not swear/cuss/use bad language. This could lead to a possible deletion/blockage of your account. - Do not disrespect the admins/staff. They are only here to help you, not hurt you. - Respect other users' beliefs/religion/sexuality/race. You wouldn't want to be abused for your beliefs, religion, sexuality, or race, so why should you abuse others? - Do not paste chain mail or spam comments/articles/profiles. This can be very annoying to many users and is unacceptable. - Do not threaten other users. Do not threaten to get them blocked/banned/hacked. This is very disrespectful and could lead to a possible deletion or block. - Do not spam create articles/pages. This is unacceptable as it counts as spam, which could lead to a possible deletion of your articles. Comments and Articles - Profanity/bad language is not allowed in comments or articles. We do not allow the C, S, W, A, or T word. "Damn, Hell, Piss, and Crap" are allowed. If you have any questions about swearing, please contact an admin on their Message Wall. - Do not advertise your Clan/Pack/Tribe/Other on the CDW. This wiki is specifically for Chained Delusions, and advertisements of your group could lead to a possible deletion of your articles. - Do not criticize someone else's profile/article/page/blog post unless asked for it. Usually when people ask for opinions the "Constructive Criticism" box will be coded into their post. - Always post credit to original artists/authors/etc. Plagiarism is illegal and could lead to a possible deletion to your account. Links to original artists/authors/etc are acceptable. User Accounts - Do not create spam accounts for this wiki. That is 100% unnecessary as you should only need 1-2 accounts. This could lead to a possible deletion of your main account as well as your spare accounts. - Do not troll other users. This is very annoying to many users and counts as disrespect. - If blocked/banned on your account, do not create a spare account. Once you're blocked, you stay blocked. Chatting - Do not spam comments/Live! Chat/or articles. - Do not use caps lock for every sentences in your post. This counts as spam, which we should all keep in the can. - Languages other than English or Spanish is strictly prohibited. This is not to be rude, it is simply to keep things appropriate and to allow fluent communication between users. - Mini modding/speaking for a staff is strictly prohibited. Do not take over someone else's job. This can lead to a possible deletion/blockage to your account. - Links to inappropriate, troll, or malware sites are strictly prohibited. - Do not attach inappropriate image/URL as it can make others uncomfortable. This also applies to the General Rules. - Do not purposely misspell words/sentences. This can get very confusing and annoying to many users. - Sentences with number blockage is allowed. ex. 1 4t3 4 p1zz4 f0r 1unch. Please follow our rules so we can all have a great time here on the Chained Delusions Wiki! I n0 n33d f0ll0w rulez Category:Wiki Policies